Another Goodbye
by debbie.grant.brawley19
Summary: This was origionaly a NaruSaku fic but I've edited it and made it a NaruHina due to personal preferences. This is about Naruto as an anbu taking a mission and having to say yet another farewell to his beloved. Just a cute one-shot. P.S original in Chpt.2
1. Another Goodbye

**Another Goodbye**

_**Author's Notes: This is a one shot NaruHina fic. The original was a NaruSaku fic but I changed due to personal preference. However I'll put the original up as the second chapter so you can read it if you please.**_

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto**

He stood facing the large breasted woman known as the 5th Hokage among other things although this was no social meeting or childish demands, no Naruto had matured, he stood strong dressed in his ANBU uniform in front of the slug princess' desk awaiting his mission details.

"Naruto a group of rogue ninja have infiltrated the leaf and succeeded in releasing all of Konoha's prisoners. Your mission is to retrieve the prisoners and the ninja who released them and bring them all back. You will captain a squad of three, four if you include your medic, which will of course be Sakura. I'm sending Captain Yamato's squad as reinforcement and Shizune's medical team. There is no room for failure Naruto." Tsunade explained seriously but with a hint of worry in her tone.

"Yes malady" Was the blonde's reply as he lowered to one knee his right arm across his chest on his heart and his head bowed. Tsunade nodded and dismissed her subordinate and as he vanished she let out a sigh as she flashed back to when he was child and he would storm into her office demanding s-rank missions. The thought caused her to giggle lightly as she watched him approach the gates to meet the rest of his squad. She watched over the scene that took place next with a slight sadness portrayed through her eyes.

Naruto approached the four ANBU waiting on him he bowed his head in Sakura's direction in greeting. "Alright everyone the prisoners of Konoha have been captured. We don't know why but our mission is to retrieve them and the ninja who took them. We don't have much time so lets cut to the chase…"

"Quite literally" Sakura interrupted.

"Yeah actually." Naruto replied rubbing the back of his neck. It was one habbit he hadn't grown out of yet. " I'll explain our strategy and answer any questions excreta while we are on the move." The squad nodded in agreement and the squad took flight into the trees. Just as /Naruto landed on the first branch he heard her call his name. The squad stopped and turned as their captain jumped to the ground. He embraced his love quickly taking not that Neji was close by to comfort her and take her home when he departed.

"Hinata-chan I don't have time to explain. I have to go." The violet heiress hugged him tightly.

"Be careful and come home safe Naruto-kun." She whispered as she hesitantly let him go.

"Always!" He replied as he stroked her cheek with a warm smile. He took off once again with a final glance back to his wife who was stroking her tummy lightly as a tear ran down her cheek. The last thing he saw before the thick forest obscured his view of his true love was Neji taking her hand and guiding her home. He knew she was in good hands but it didn't make goodbyes any easier for with the life of a shinobi you never know if you'll live long enough to say another goodbye.

_**Author's notes: So did you enjoy? If not please let me know how it could have been better and if yes please some feedback on what you liked would also be appreciated. Also please read the original, it's chapter 2, and maybe compare them let me know which one you like best and maybe why you liked that one best if you have the time. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**_


	2. Original

_**Authors Notes: This is NOT a second chapter this is the original fic that I have adapted to create the current version (chapter one)**_

The blonde shinobe entered the Hokage's office quickly.

"Grandma Tsunade what's going on? Captain Yamato said I was to report here immediately!"

"I need you to catch Hikari. He was a hidden mist Shinobe. He infiltrated this village and stole the scroll of sealing. If that gets into the wrong hands Kami-sama only knows what will happen. Three ANBU will join your platoon. You must retrieve that scroll no matter what!"

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

A few moments later at the hidden leaf village's main gate, a four man ANBU platoon stood getting their mission details from the hokage.

"Naruto you will be leading the squad. Come back here safely with that scroll, the village is counting on you."

"Yes Lady Hokage." Naruto bowed. He was about to leave the village with his squad when he heard a certain kunoichi call his name.

"Naruto!" The pink beauty was running towards him and didn't stop until she was in his embrace.

"Sakura" he whispered into her hair stroking her back trying to soothe his sobbing angel. "I will be fine. I am not going for long." He reassured her gently, trying to calm the girl clutching his ANBU uniform.

She hugged him tightly knowing that with any ANBU mission there was a risk of death. She wanted to know what exactly his mission entailed but she knew that information was classified. "Promise me you will come home?" She begged tears still tainting her otherwise perfect features. He raised his ANBU mask and as his bright blue eyes met her emerald orbs she blushed forgetting the shinobe that surrounded them.

"I love you Sakura. I promise I will come home." With that he leant down and firmly pressed his lips to her forehead, while hugging her tightly. He let her go and then with the wind he was gone.

"I love you Naruto. Be safe" She whispered.


End file.
